


All I Want Is You

by Vesania94



Series: Protect Your Own: The Untold Tales of Circinae Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94
Summary: Prompted by @jawsandbones on tumblr. Tooth rotting, adorable fluff.





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jawsandbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsandbones/gifts).



Cold winds blew hard through the winding streets of Lowtown, cutting through coats and cloaks as snow scoured faces and reddened cheeks and noses; but inside the Hanged Man, Varric’s room was warm and cheery, friend and rival alike sitting around the roaring fire tossing cards, coin, and drink in equal portions.

Circinae sat as always, draped across the laps of one of her friends -tonight she seemed to have taken up residence on Isabela’s lap, the Rivaini running fingers through her long hair and whispering in her ear. Fenris fidgeted with the worn red ribbon around his wrist, scowling at his hand of cards. It seemed that both fortune and Hawke were not favoring him tonight.

Her sparkling laugh split through the room, hand reaching up to cover her mouth as she whispered something back to Isabela, cheeks flushed in excitement, eerily bright eyes snapping as she slid off the pirate’s lap, moving over to the tapped keg they had been sharing through the night.

Something Varric said distracted him, and he turned towards the dwarf, losing sight of her. As he turned back toward the table, he saw Isabela’s amused pout, and felt a cold hand slide over his shoulder, strong fingers tracing carefully memorized lines over his shirt.

“Can I?” she asked, voice low and purring from the intoxication, the smell of the honey she always added to the cheap ale to make it palatable subtle on her breath. He nodded mutely and she slipped onto his lap, burying her head into his neck with a contented sigh.

“What about Bela?” he chuckled quietly, grinning and shifting her slightly into a more comfortable position.

“She’s not you. Right now, I just want you,” she purred, one of her hands moving to his cheek in a sweeping, unsteady motion that showed just how drunk she had gotten. “Even when it’s not you, all I want is you.”

He let out a short laugh and she giggled, one hand moving down his chest and the other wrapping around his shoulders. Her touch relaxed him, fingers moving over the skin of his neck, nails creeping into his hair and drawing senseless patterns over his scalp. With knees tucked around his legs, her breathing eased as the hour drew on, hand falling out behind them as she fell asleep. He had long ago stopped playing, letting his arms fall comfortably around her slumbering body, head dipping lower and lower until he too fell asleep, his forehead resting against hers.

“Should we wake them?” Isabela asked Varric, ushering Anders and Merrill out of the room, glancing back pointedly at the slumbering couple.

“Nah, leave them be, Rivaini,” Varric replied, smiling. “Leave them be.”


End file.
